


Dacryphilia

by darktwistedmusings



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Farting, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Jock Derek Hale, Jock Straps, M/M, Mild CBT, One-Sided Attraction, Rimming, Slurs, Straight Derek Hale, Use Kink, Watersports, Werewolf Derek Hale, Worship, force kink, musk kink, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: Kinktober 2020 - Day 12: DacryphiliaCuriousCat Anon: Maybe Straight Jock Derek knows how much of a faggot Stiles is for Derek? He’s not gay but knows that Stiles will do anything to be able to worship a real man like Derek, so Derek spits in his mouth and uses him as his personal cock sleeve?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Dacryphilia

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed a tag, let me know. I think I got anything relevant or potentially triggering tagged.

He wasn't gay, not even a little bit. He didn't have a problem with gay dudes, but he wasn't one of them. But a hole was a hole was a hole, especially when it came attached to a crying little bitch boy. Derek enjoyed getting worshipped, especially when there were tears involved. The first time he'd gotten Stiles, the overactive benchwarmer on their team, into a headlock and forced the kid's mouth and nose into his sweaty pits he didn't miss how it affected the kid. He was crying and begging for it to stop, but his underdeveloped little cock was straining against his tighty whities. Derek kept him there, pried open the kid's mouth and made him lick his sweaty pits clean before shoving his dirty jock over the boy's face and flicking his little cock hard. He'd laughed meanly when it made Stiles seize up and cum, the tears flowing harder and faster at the humiliation.

And then, of course, he couldn't stop thinking about it. The smell of salty tears and humiliation, combined with how hard the boy had cum just from being made into Derek's bitch was...enticing. he watched for a couple of days, saw how Stiles blushed and bloomed with embarrassment whenever Derek caught his eye. Started paying attention to how often the kid tried to spy on him without his notice. He could smell how much he was wanted. The power of that got a little intoxicating so he did what he had to do. 

Stiles was late back to the locker room, like always - forced to clean up after the team he wasn't good enough to actually play on. Derek made sure to hide the boy's clothes before he came in. Took his time stripping down himself, let the others get in and out of their showers and street clothes. He laughed alone when Stiles came in and found his empty locker, started asking the others if they knew where his stuff was.

"Come on guys, you've had your fun but I need my clothes." Derek could hear the edge of a whine in Stiles' voice, could smell the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, could almost feel the rush of blood through the boy's veins as his worry and embarrassment at being the butt of a joke intensified. Most of the others left while Stiles started frantically searching the locker room, the tears finally flowing before Derek moved off his bench, stripped down to just his dirty jock.

"Hey faggot, you want your clothes back?" Derek could hear the way the insult made Stiles' whole body freeze, only his heart racing. He watched in anticipation as the boy rounded a bank of lockers and took Derek in, body coated in sweat, standing near the shower entrance in just his soiled jock.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me, faggot. Or do you prefer bitch boy? What about useless slut? You want your clothes back?"

"Don't - don't call me that."

"Why, it's what you are, isn't it? Little faggot who gets off on being treated like the slutty bitch he is.." Stiles shook his head 'no' but Derek wasn't fooled. The tears were already starting to drop down the boy's face but Derek could smell precum too. He moved further back into the showers and snapped his fingers, pointing at his feet. "Get over here, on your knees. Now."

Stiles hesitated for just a moment before he shuffled over, flushing further from embarrassment as he dropped to his knees in front of Derek. The boy's face was angled down so Derek gripped his hair tight and yanked his head back, forcing his face up. More years leaked from Stiles' eyes and Derek smirked as he used his free hand to grip the boy's chin and yank his mouth open. Stiles tried to talk around the grip, getting so far as to get most of the word 'what' out before Derek pursed his lips and spit onto Stiles' tongue. The boy tried to jerk back out of his grip but Derek was stronger than him and held him in place, spitting again before pushing Stiles' mouth closed.

"That's a good faggot, now swallow." Despite his attempts, Stiles couldn't open his mouth or move away, and he started crying harder as he did as he was told. Derek smirked again and dragged Stiles' face up against his sweat and piss stained jock, rubbing his hardening cock against Stiles' cheeks. "Come on, let's dry your face. That's a good little bitch. Bet you like the smell, don't you. I saw how hard your little faggot cock got when you licked my pits clean."

Stiles made muffled noises of protest, crying harder now, his body practically shaking with sobs. It was good but it wasn't enough, Derek was still only half hard. He needed more. He kept one hand on Stiles' hair and slipped the other around his jaw, shoving his thumb inside Stiles' mouth at the hinge and forcing it open again. The hot breath against his clothed cock was nice, but he wanted more.

"You're gonna open your mouth and suck me through my jock. If you try to bite me, you'll regret it." Derek could see defiance in Stiles' eyes, shimmering behind the tears, so he applied pressure against the hinge of Stiles' jaw, not enough to damage but enough to hurt, shaking the boy's head a bit. "I'm not kidding fag, do you understand me?"

Derek waited for the tug of Stiles' head against his hand as the boy tried to nod, then he dragged his face close, pushing his half hard cock into Stiles' mouth.

"Go on bitch, suck me." Stiles didn't hesitate this time, just closed his eyes and started sucking as soon as Derek's thumb was out of the way. He shifted his grip so he could hold both sides of Stiles' face, thumbs shifting up so he could feel the tears flow over them. "Like that faggot? Like tasting my sweat and piss? Haven't washed my jock in a month, bet it's nice and ripe."

Derek kept Stiles' face pressed to his groin until the tears started to ebb, the smell of embarrassment fading in the face of arousal, making his own cock start to flag. He shoved Stiles back, watched as the boy wiped his swollen mouth on his sleeve, thinking. He'd always wanted to see what having his ass eaten felt like...it was hot in porn but he'd yet to find a high school girl willing to give it a try. But now he had the perfect opportunity.

"On your back on the floor." When Stiles didn't move quick enough, Derek lifted his foot and shoved him back. "Hands by your sides fag, I don't want you trying to touch me."

Derek waited until Stiles was laying how he wanted before he walked over and dropped hard on the boy's chest, startling him into losing his breath. Derek took advantage before Stiles could get his wits back, shifting so his knees were pinning Stiles' shoulders down, his ass hovered over the boy's face, cheeks framed by the straps of the jock. He reached one hand forward and gripped Stiles cock and balls in it, tightening his hand when Stiles started to struggle.

"Enough with that shit." Derek released his grip long enough to slap down hard over Stiles' crotch before griping Stiles' probably now throbbing cock again. "Do what I tell you and you'll get your clothes. We both know your little faggot ass wants to obey me anyhow." Derek squeezed Stiles, highlighting how hard the boy's cock was already. The tears had resumed once he was pinned and Derek could feel himself stiffening up again. He released his grip and shifted his weight, getting ready.

"Now listen - you're gonna be a good little faggot and eat my ass like the dirty bitch boy you are -" Stiles started struggling so Derek sat back, hard, mashing Stiles' face beneath his sweaty ass cheeks. He ground down for a minute until he could feel Stiles start to go limp, breathing slowing as he was smothered beneath Derek's ass. When the thump of Stiles' heart indicated he was just on the edge of losing consciousness, Derek lifted a little, relishing in Stiles' gasping breaths and hitched sobs. "Behave or I'll do it again." He waited until the boy gulped and nodded, still unable to control his crying before continuing. "You're gonna eat my ass, make sure you get it nice and clean since I skipped my after practice shower. When I think you've done a good enough job, I'll let you back up and give you your clothes. Deal?" Derek wasn't really asking, and he was sure Stiles knew it, but the boy nodded against his hairy cheeks anyhow. "Good."

Derek shifted his weight again and reached back, spreading his cheeks wide as he lowered himself. When he felt the tip of Stiles' nose brush his crack, he dragged his ass over the boy's face, making a wet trail of sweat, then pushed his hole right over Stiles' nose. "Sniff bitch, get a nice big whiff of where your tongue is going." Derek could feel the huffs of air as Stiles did as he was told, feel the clench of Stiles' stomach as he dragged in the rank scents coming off Derek's ass, tears tickling the hairs of his cheeks and thighs. Derek hadn't bothered to shower the last couple days, only taking cursory measures to control his stink, both bothering to be as thorough when he wiped himself - he knew what he wanted and he wanted it all, wanted Stiles sobbing even as his own body betrayed him to give Derek what he wanted. His plan was going perfectly so far. When he was ready for more, he shifted again, sliding his ass down Stiles' face until he could feel the boy's lips on his hole.

"Go on faggot, kiss my shithole." Derek could feel the way Stiles lips pursed as he puckered them and pressed a quick kiss to his rim. He shook his head even though Stiles couldn't see it and reached down to lever a hard slap against Stiles' crotch, making him cry out against Derek's hole. He used the opportunity to sit down fully, feeling Stiles' open mouth pressed around his rim. "That's not how a dirty bitch does it. You think you're so smart, don't you? Now I have to punish you."

Stiles tries to twist his face away but Derek's weight is too heavy on him. He can't even drag his mouth closed, which is just how Derek wants it. He takes a deep breath and then tightens his abs, bearing down and feeling the gas in his guy shift before he's farting right into Stiles' mouth, making the boy sob harder even as his whole body heaves at the rank taste coating his tongue. Derek pushes again and again, farts into that open mouth until Stiles' body stops fighting to get away. He doesn't lift up this time, ears tuned to the boy's heart and breaths, knowing he's not on the verge of losing consciousness this time. 

"Kiss my hole. No more messing around." Stiles' tongue is tentative, curling up and pulling back. Derek doesn't punish him yet, waits to see. He's rewarded with the hot wet glide of Stiles' tongue once he steels himself for it. It curls over his opening before flicking against it, dipping inside. Stiles sucks lightly as his tongue dances over Derek's hole, lips moving as much as they can in a facsimile of a real kiss. It feels even better than Derek had hoped. Good enough his cock is fully hard after only a minute. He can't help but twitch his hole, feeling it tighten and relax over the boy's tongue, like a mouth opening and closing.

"That's right faggot, make out with my dirty ass like the filthy bitch you are. You like it so much,cl can see your bitch boy cock getting hard. Worship it like it's your boyfriend. Yeah, just like that. Bet you'd date my shithole if you could, tell everyone how lucky you are to be able to lick it. Go on, push your dirty tongue up in there, lick me deep." Stiles' tears are flowing, salty and sweet to Derek's nose, and his cock is so hard it's almost aching when he reaches a hand into his jock to stroke himself off. He grinds down, feels Stiles' tongue fucking in and out of his hole, and it doesn't take long for him to shoot his load into his jock. He stays sitting until he recovers, wiping his hand clean on Stiles' practice shirt before standing up and going to retrieve Stiles' clothes, tossing them to the boy when he levers himself up off the shower room floor. When Stiles makes like he's going to shower, Derek clucks his tongue.

"Uh-uh. No shower for you, you're gonna go home with my ass stink all over your face like the fag you are." He watches, brow cocked, as Stiles slips out of his practice uniform and drags on his jeans and shirts, smirking at how hard his puny little cock is in his underwear. When Stiles is dressed and moving past him, Derek stops him just before he can leave the shower area. He takes Stiles' practice clothes and tosses them in the communal hamper before he steps up close, nose twitching as he scents himself all over the boy's sweaty face. He keeps a hand on Stiles' shoulder, uses the other to fish his softened cock out of his jock. Stiles is focused on his lips so he smiles even as he yanks Stiles' jeans forward on the front, creating a hole that he shoves his cockhead into.

"Just one more thing." He smiles wider as he relaxes his abs and let's his bladder go, hands reaching to grip Stiles and hold him in place as he pisses inside the boy's jeans, soaking them and his underwear and his stiff little cock. "Ah yeah, that's nice. Hope you don't have a long walk home." He finishes and carefully drags his cock free, wiping it off with the tail of Stiles' over shirt. He watches as the boy cries harder, even though Derek can smell the new rush of cum, knows Stiles just got off on this final humiliation.

"Oh, Stiles?" The boy was nearly to the door when Derek called after him. "Expect to be doing this every day now. I need an obedient bitch and if you're a good boy, maybe I'll fuck your needy little faggot ass." Stiles blushes harder and turns away, leaving without any other acknowledgment. But the next day Derek laughs as he passes Stiles in the hall, the scent of lube heavy on the boy. He can protest all he wants, cry and pretend like he hated it, but Derek knows the truth. Besides, he prefers it when Stiles cries - he's sure when he shoves his cock in raw without any new prep, he'll get exactly what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).


End file.
